


Headphones

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Badass!Reader, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You were the antisocial emo girl at Riverdale high.Who will come to your aid when you run into trouble with Reggie?





	1. Chapter 1

This was your one time in the school day to get away from reality and relax.

With your headphones on and blocking out all the idiots around you, you pulled out your sketchbook and pencils.

About 10 minutes in though and you were pulled from your reverie.

"What do we have her then?" Reggie pulled your headphones from your head "emo drawings of slit wrisits and crying?"

You closed your sketchbook before turning around to grab your headphones back from him.

He moved them from your reach when you went to grab them.

"Give them back asshole" you gritted out.

"Ooh, language please" he mocked "maybe if you ask me real nice" his friends laughed behind him encouragingly.

"Give them back before I punch you" you rose an eyebrow in challenge.

"Woah, anger issues much" he laughed at you.

You made a move to grab your headphones again but still he moved them out of your reach.

With a sigh, you put your stuff back in your bag and thew if over your shoulder before standing up.

"You gonna stop being a dick?" you asked one last time.

The room fell silent around you now as everybody waited to see what happened next.

Reggie simply stood there grinning like a moron.

With a sigh you wasted no more time before punching him in the face.

"What the hell you psycho bitch" he groaned as he held his now bleeding nose.

Whilst he wasn't paying attention you took your headphones back from him.

"You've got issues you emo loser" he scowled at you.

"Whatever" you muttered before placing your headphones back on your head and walking out of th room.


	2. Pops diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie want payback.

Later on you sat in Pop's listening to your music with your favourite book in your hands, nursing a chocolate milkshake.

Since you had your back to the door you didn't notice trouble heading your way.

Your book was knocked out of your hands and to the floor.

"Hey!" you scowled as you stood up to face none other than Reggie and his goons.

"You think you can do this to me and we wouldn't do anything?" he pointed to his now bruised nose.

Not bothering to reply you knelt down to pick up your book.

As you did though your headphones were grabbed once more and before you could do anything he threw them to the ground and smashed them into pieces.

You squared off with him angrily "you gonna hit me or what" you challenged.

"I'm not gonna hit a girl" he replied with a scoff before standing aside and revealing 2 of the bitchier Vixens "that's why I bought them".

Before you had chance to react properly they jumped you.

"HEY STOP THAT!" you heard Pop call as he hurried over to you.

The girls kicked and scratched at you whilst they had you pinned to the floor.

"STOP!" you heard a closer voice this time and the beating stopped.

Next thing you knew, somebody was knelt beside you, helping you stand up.

You wiped some blood from your nose and split lip before making a move in their direction.

"Woah" the same person who'd helped you up now stood in front of you holding you back.

You took enough time to recognise Jughead Jones.

A quick look over his shoulder showed Archie Andrew, Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge forcing Reggie and the others from the diner.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Jughead spoke to you again.

Despite the fact that you were still full of anger you allowed him to lead you to a booth and sit you down.

He disappeared before moments later returning with a wet cloth.

"Do you mind?" he asked cautiously as he held the cloth towards your face.

You shook your head and averted your gaze from him.

He wiped at your face to remove the blood and the other 3 soon came to sit in the booth across from you.

"Are you alright?" Betty asked with a worried look on her face.

"Had worse" you grumbled in response before realising you were being a bitch to the wrong people "thanks for helping though".

"Anytime" Veronica replied with a smile "us girls gotta stick together right?"

You flinched involuntarily as Jughead caught a sore spot on your cheekbone.

"Sorry" he apologised before hesitantly continuing.

"I'm gonna kill him" you grumbled as you stared at your broken head phones.

The others looked at your headphones before looking back at you sympathetically.

"Those were the last thing my mum gave me before she died" a tear rolled down your cheek.

You had no idea why you told them that and feeling a sudden urge to hide away you tried to leave.

"Hey" Jughead stopped you with a hand on your shoulder "why don't you stay for a while?"

You frowned in confusion "you don't even know me".

"Y/n Y/l/n" Betty chimed in "you've been in Riverdale all your life but you stick to yourself".

"And you punched Reggie earlier today which was awesome" Archie added with a grin.

"Not to mention that your eyeliner skills are on point" Veronica winked at you, making you laugh.

Maybe you could stay with these people for a while.


	3. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh hey?" you greeted.

The next day you were shocked to find Jughead waiting outside your house when you left.

"Uh, hey" you greeted "how do you know where I live?"

He shrugged "I know a fair bit about Riverdale and it's residents".

"Right" you replied with furrowed brows.

"We're gonna be late if you keep standing there" he replied with a grin before turning and heading off.

Shaking your head in confusion you caught up with him.

"Bruises are coming out nicely" he commented after looking at your face.

You laughed at that "you say the nicest things".

Last night you had got to know each of the gang a little and it was nice to actually have what could be considered as friends.

"It's a gift" he replied with a smirk "which reminds me" he stopped walking abruptly.

You stopped a few steps later and turned to face him.

When you turned around your mouth fell open.

"Since your last ones were broken" he held out a pair of new headphones to you.

"But why-I can't-I can't accept those, they look expensive" you babbled on.

Jughead simply shook his head at you before walking towards you and placing the headphones around your neck.

"We're seriously gonna be late" he laughed before walking past you.

You stood in shock for a while and ran your fingers along the new headphones to convince yourself this was real.

Turning around you rushed after Jughead and without thinking wrapped your arms around his back in a hug "thankyou".

He went tense for a moment before loosening his muscles once more.

After you let him go he gave you a wide smile before nodding in the direction of school.


	4. The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go away Reggie"

The next lunchtime came around and you sat with Jughead and the others.

You all talked and laughed happily until a shadow fell across the table.

"These your new buddies now then?" Reggie grinned down at you.

"Go away Reggie" Archie responded.

"Andrews fighting your battles for you now too?"

You moved to stand up but Jughead pulled you back down beside him.

"Don't you have something dumb and irrelevent to go and do Reggie?" Jughead glared at him.

Reggie shook his head before walking away with a laugh.

"Asshole" Veronica said as he walked away.

"What did I do to become his target?" you wondered aloud.

"It's because you're not a boring like everyone else" Jughead answered.

The others gave eachother strange looks before smirking in Jug's direction.

"Thanks" you laughed off the compliment before looking down at your hands.

"Who's up for coming over to my place later for pizza?" Archie asked.

Everybody agreed - you last of all, not wanting to intrude.

"Jughead can pick you up, right Jug?" Betty asked with a raised brow.

Jughead shot her a confused look before shrugging "yeah, sure".

And just like that you had your first official get together with the gang.


	5. Pizza

You and Jughead were the last to arrive at Archies and it felt as though the others were keeping something from the two of you.

"We're just about to pick a movie" Betty grins at you.

You made a move to sit in front of the sofa since there was little to no space left.

But before you could, Veronica grabbed your hand and pulled you down between her and Jughead "don't be silly sitting on the floor" she told you with a smile.

Jughead shifted slightly to the side to try and give you some more room but you were still pressed into his side.

They decided on a movie and as soon as the pizza arrived you all dug in and started the movie.

You couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Jughead stuffed his mouth full.

"What?" he asked you with a mouth full of food.

Laughing again you replied "how do you even fit that much food into your mouth?"

He winked playfully before taking another huge bite of pizza finishing off the slice.

You went to take another bite of your slice but he grabbed your hand and moved it to take a bite himself.

"Hey" you pulled your now much smalled slice back from his mouth.

He simply grinned at you as he chewed away.

Giving him a playful shove you took your own bite.

The girl in the movie screamed and you turned your attention back to the tv.

"I said that she shouldn't have gone in there" you commented.

Jughead rolled his eyes at you before grabbing himself a new slice of pizza.


	6. Conversation

When the movie was finished you all sat around chatting.

"So Y/n" Veronica turned to you "do you have a man at the moment?"

You scoffed at that "yeah sure, cos I'm really one of those girls that guys go after".

"Don't be ridiculous, any guy would be lucky to have you" she replid "right Juggie?"

"Uh, yeah of course they would" Jug smiled at you before giving Veronica a 'what the hell' look.

The conversation progressed from the subject much to your relief.

Soon enough though, the spotlight was back on you.

"Nice headphones you got there" Archie nodded to the headphones you were still wearing around your neck.

"Thanks" you answered happily.

"Where'd you get them so quickly?" he continued.

You turned to look at Jughead but he gave you a subtle shake of his head.

"My dad had some lying around" you lied with a smile.

"Right" Archie glanced between Betty and Veronica.

"What game are you guys playing?" Jug asked straight up.

Betty and Veronica giggled but didn't answer.

"You really wanna know?" Archie challenged.

"Yeah I do" Jug replied surely.

"We think you like Y/n" he grinned victoriously whilst Jughead looked a little taken aback.

"Sure I do" he recovered "we all do, that's why she's here".

"Not like that" Veronica joined in the attack.

"What are you all talking about?" you tried to stop the situation developing.

"So are you gonna admit it or what Jug?" Archie continued to push the matter.

"You know what Archie" Jughead stood up and turned to face you "I think I will" he held out his hand for you to take "can we talk?" 

"Uh" you looked around the room at the grinning faces of your new friends "yeah okay".


	7. Jury is still out

Jug had lead you out into the backyard and you were currently sat beneath a tree with him.

"So what my not so subtle friends in there were trying to make me say was..." he paused to take a breath "I think you are incredible Y/n. Watching you stand up to the jocks like that and talking to you the other night just amazed me. Not to mention the fact that you are incredibly good looking".

You weren't sure what to say to that.

"I understand if you don't want this to go any further and I won't mind if you tell me to leave you alone" he frowned a little at your silence.

"Jug" you broke his negative thoughts to make him look at you.

With a smile on your face you pulled him closer to you and placed a nervous kiss on his lips.

As you pulled back he was grinning at you "does this mean that you don't want me to leave you alone?"

"I don't think it means anything else" you replied with a nervous laugh.

"Fantastic" he leant forward and kissed you again.

"Oh my god, it's happening" Veronica's voice pulled you both from the moment.

You turned to find Veronica, Betty and Archie all stood watching you both.

"Weirdos" Jughead told them before throwing a twig at Archie.

"Juggies got a girlfriend" Archie teased.

"They grow up so fast don't they" Betty joined in.

"You're all idiots" Jug stood up before pulling you up too.

"You know you love us really" Veronica grinned.

"Jury is still out on that one" Jug laughed.


	8. Angsty teen couple

You and Jughead had been dating for just over a month now and it was still only your little group that knew.

The other students gave you both enough grief on your own and you didn't need to become double the target for them.

After a particuarly crappy day though you entered the study room and headed straight for Jug.

With a sigh you fell down onto the couch beside him and lay yourself across his lap before closing your eyes.

"Rough day?" he asked.

You made a groaning noise in response and pulled your headphones over your ears.

Jughead went back to the book he had been reading and allowed you to simply lay there and relax.

"What fresh hell is this?" Cheryl's voice broke your peace "a new angsty teen couple?"

Reluctantly you removed your headphones and stared up at Cheryl.

"Did you want something Cheryl?" Jug asked.

"I was actually looking for Betty before coming by this new little romance" she replied sarcastically.

"Well Betty isn't here so you can go now" you told her before closing your eyes and pulling your headphones back on.

The attention of the rest of the room had been drawn to you now and you could see them whispering already.

A few minutes passed before you opened your eyes to find Jug watching you with a smirk on his face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" you asked.

He laughed at that "no but I don't think we're a secret thing anymore".

"What a shame" you sighed "it felt like we were living secret lives, just like spies" you wiggled your brows at him.

"On the plus side though" he smirked "there's nothing stopping me from doing this now".

He leaned down and caught your lips in his own.

You returned the kiss whole heartedly, not caring about the other people in the room.

"I guess it won't be so bad then" you smiled up at him once you parted.


End file.
